The Believers
by xbluexrainx
Summary: What would happen if the best kept secret in the world was that pokemon exist? What would happen if this secret was in danger? It's up to the believers, real world pokemon trainers, to keep the secret safe. OC's accepted. Collab with Blazengirl410.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, xbluexrainx here! I'm working on this collab story with Blazengirl410! We hope you guys like it :D. This chapter was written by her, and sorry it's a little short and/or blunt! Oh yeah, since we're accepting OCs, the form is in the end author's note. Also, we'll only be accepting around 10 of them. Also note that you really should _read_ the story before just submitting... That's all from me...! PS, also note I might just have one of the guy OCs be the romantic interest of my OC... hehe... If you've read STARS THROUGH THE SKIES, you'll know her... it's my OC, aka the loud one... (Hint: her pokemon's name is Vee)**

**Disclaimer: Guess what... we don't own Pokemon, or anything else... only our OCs (mine doesn't appear yet)**

* * *

I studied my map. I should be in Star Cave now, but there was no distinctive Star... maybe I was above it?

Reaching down I knocked on the floor.

There was something underneath it! My finger brushed something cold. A lever. I pulled it and the floor seemed to disappear. I was speechless as I plummeted. Everything went black.

* * *

I awoke with a groan. My body hurt all over. I managed to stand and took a look around. On the floor was a huge star. A Jirachi was standing in the middle. A frown was on her face and she never took her eyes off me.

"Jirachi, wow! I've never met a legendary, scratch that, any pokemon before."

She smiled, "Aw, younger explorer, this is just the beginning. Allow me to help you out." six pokeballs appeared out of nowhere. "As you know, these can hold pokemon. Right now they're empty though. Remember to weaken a pokemon first with another pokemon before trying to catch it." her smile vanished. "Since pokemon locations are rarely given to other humans by those that know, I want you to give this map to believers."

The maps were current date, and had a lot of locations marked. "Cool! But how do I know who believes? Not every pokemon fan will believe."

"Well, you'll know in your heart and they'll have a rainbow aura."

"How am I supposed to know their aura?"

Jirachi tossed me a small white square. "It changes to the color ofthe persons' aura. Rainbow means that they are a believer, blue means pokemon fan, but non-believers and black is very bad."

"Jirachi, what about the other colors?"

"Young explorer, those aren't important at this time. Always keep your Aura Detector on you and hidden. If non-believers..."

I cleared my throat. "It'd be very, very bad. I should go now, but how do I catch a pokemon without owning one?"

Jirachi paused before speaking, "Until you catch your first pokemon, I will acompany you."

I squealed in excitement, "Jirachi, a legendary pokemon is going to help me catch my first pokemon!" Jirachi nodded, and I continued. "Are there anymore items?"

Jirachi caused an iPod like object to appear. "This is your pokedex. It's disguised to look normal."

I sweatdropped, "How am I supposed to explain this iPod?"

Jirachi rolled her eyes, "Just keep it out of sight. We should go now, your absence could be noticed."

* * *

I imagined my bedroom. Poof! I was sitting of my bed, dressed and ready for school. Face it; life can be awesome.

* * *

**Name: I think you know this**

**Nicknames: any nicknames? If none leave this blank**

**Age: 10-15 for rivals, friends, recurring characters, 18-40 for professors, 16-25 for "masters" (They're like gym leaders)**

**Gender: Do I even have to say anything?**

**Hometown: Preferably somewhere in the U.S.A. where the story takes place. Boken is the town.**

**Appearance: Hair color and length, eye color, skin color, and height**

**Pokemon: Up to six pokemon. 10-15 will start off with one pokemon and gain more during the story so put them in the order they'll be caught**

**Legendary who helped them: Legendaries help new believers catch their first pokemon. No Arceus or Mew. It's okay for multiple people to put the same legendary since legendaries help multiple believers.**

**Type of trainer(they do contests at base, same with master battles. (Older teenagers or early twenties, battle the young believers. It's considered a gym battle, with gym challengers called, "Master challengers".): master challenger, coordinator, or breeder**

**Notable events in history: Anything notable in their history?**

**Family: Who are their family and are they believers?**

**Personality: Please be descriptive! Don't just give words, give sentences. The more descriptive, the more likely to appear in the story. Also, don't Mary-Sue.**

**Clothes: Regular: What do they wear to school or when they're just hanging out?  
****Pokemon trainer: What do they wear when catching, battling pokemon, or at the base?**

**Romance?: You know this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, all! xbluexrainx with chapter 2 of The Believers. It introduces my OC, Addison, to you all. Please keep sending OCs in! Remember, the more detailed and unique, the better chance that you'll get in... Oh yeah, before you go saying, "I'll be your love interest!" for Addie, you might want to read her chapter first. Next time this is updated, we should have some OCs! And Blazengirl410 will be writing that chapter :)**

**Also, we do _not_ go on a first come first serve basis, so don't rush through your form to get in.**

**Disclaimer: So. xbluexrainx and Blazengirl410 still don't own Pokemon... or anything else mentioned, really. Just our OCs and our ideas.**

* * *

I was moving yet again.

I pulled my short black hair into a messy bun and wiped sweat from my brow. I got into my mom's Odyssey and waved good-bye to my best friends.

Liam, who was one of them, just said, "You suck, why do you have to move?"

I knew he was kidding.

"Good bye, my love!" my best friend Maya screamed at me. She called me her love, but she already has a boyfriend. It's just her thing to call her best friends her loves.

"Later Maya!" I shouted. "Text me!"

"I will!" Maya retorted as my mom's car drove out of the lavish suburban town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania.

And now… I was going to some unknown city called Boken. Where ever that was.

* * *

On our god-knows-how-long car ride, I almost shot my older twin sister, Vienna, four times because _she would not shut up_.

Well, I guess she had an excuse, I mean, if I were her I wouldn't be quite, either.

Our mother Caitlin pulled her out of the most expensive private school at Rosewood and dragged her to this place with me. That, and she finally got to the part where Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver get turned to stone in the Pokemon Special manga.

That's right. My sister and I are avid fans.

Oh yeah, my name is Addie… well… it's Addison Hatter. Everyone calls me Addie… excluding teachers, of course.

The drive was excruciatingly long, at least for me, because I kept running out of manga. We had to stop at Barnes and Nobles twice to get seven manga books each trip. I think my mom isn't going to buy me any new mangas anytime soon.

Along the way, I also restarted my Pokemon Platinum game and beat four gym leaders. The ride was extended because of traffic and Vienna needed to stop at Starbucks fifty billion times and she took at least an hour _after_ me to find manga… she's the worst person to shop with.

Then, like a miracle sent from my deceased father, we arrived.

Boken, New York, how do I describe it? Boy, this place is nice for an unknown town… I should invite Maya during one of our breaks.

Anyways, I unpacked my stuff into my room.

Its walls were painted navy blue and the bed had a black metal frame. A lot of navy blue, actually… sweet, my favorite color.

"MOTHER!" I shouted.

"Yes, Addie?" my mom said warily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for this room," I said, leaving her to my screaming sister who, according to her shrieks, had the "pinkest room in the history of forever". Good thing Vienna liked pink.

* * *

"Mom, I'm going to explore the mall before school starts, kay?" I asked.

"Sure, Addie, just um… take Vienna with you. Actually, scratch that… I think she's having a moment."

I looked over to where Vienna was having an in-depth conversation with her boyfriend.

"Uh… I'll be going, then," I said, darting to my bike, my black UGGs barely touching the ground.

* * *

Thank Arceus that one of the two malls is only five miles from my house… I don't think I could pedal any farther in UGGs…

I went into the mall, intelligently named _Boken Mall_, and hit American Eagle first.

* * *

A remake of the Trevi Fountain.

I loved Italy. Anywhere, whether it be Venice (which is my favorite… Alto Mare is a poke-verse version of it!), Rome, or Milan, Italy was my favorite place to vacation.

Anyways, point was, after my shopping trip where I only bought new shoes (navy blue Converse hi-tops), I got lost. And I ended up near this remake, and I swear, I almost fainted.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed in joy.

I turned and flipped a penny over my left shoulder, and next thing I knew, I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up, my head throbbed.

I looked around, and noticed one distinct thing that told me exactly where I was.

The fountain. Now, I don't mean the Trevi fountain. I mean the one in the fifth Pokemon movie with the Soul Dew.

"Hello!" I heard a little girl's voice said, startling me.

"Uh… hi?" I said. I turned to see who said it.

I think my eyes were as big as dinner plate.

"L-La-Latias!" I said.

"That'd be me!" The red and white pokemon said.

"Wha? How? Am I in a coma?" I asked.

"No… you have entered my domain… the fountain that you tossed your penny into… it is very special… when a good soul comes a long, they enter either my domain or my brother, Latios' domain… which one you go to depends on personalities…" Latias explained.

"But… you're a pokemon! I'm so confused…"

Six pokeballs appeared.

"You're going to be a pokemon trainer!" Latias said, "And don't forget… you must lower the opponents health before you can catch them… I almost forgot, the map!" she handed me a map with psychic. "I know Jirachi gave another girl a set of maps for more young trainers, but since I'm feeling unusually happy, I'll give you one! These have the habitats of pokemon!"

"But how come others don't know-"

"Because, it's a well kept secret. No one other then believers can ever know… you can tell from auras…" she handed me what looked a lot like an iPod Touch… "This acts as your pokedex, Trainer ID, and… oh you'll figure it out when you meet Nurse Jill and the professor. Anyways, your Aura Detector… rainbow aura means that they're a believer. Blue means a pokemon fan, but… if the aura's black… they're an unbeliever… and ex believer who wants to expose pokemon to the natural world. You can't let that happen. There are other colors as well, but we don't have the time; I must run through as much as I can. You must keep these on you at all times. Do not loose them."

"O-okay," I said. This was so much to take in.

"Now, get going, they're going to start missing you. Just imagine where you want to be… your bike and shoes will be where ever you are, I'll make sure of it. Oh yes, before you leave and I forget… I am going to accompany you until you catch your first pokemon."

I closed my eyes and pictured my room.

* * *

The image stayed and I opened my eyes… same old room.

"Addie!" Vienna said, sobbing, "I broke up with him!"

Oh great. Life might've been awesome then, but now I had to care for Vienna… joy. I saw her blue aura and hid my newly acquired iTouch… thing. I hid the one I had beforehand and pretended like it'd been mine all along, even though it looked _really_ different… good thing that was plan B.

* * *

Vienna was blaring some song by Kelly Clarkson. That was just like her.

I threw on my normal clothes; my black UGGs, my dark blue jeggings, and my forest green tank top along with a sweatshirt that had _Boken Academy_ written on it.

My mom had ordered them so Vienna and me would fit in, but I doubt we'll look normal. I sighed.

When I arrived, I picked up my schedule, Vienna's too, and went to my locker, number 665. Sweet. Top locker.

I looked at my schedule.

Crap.

Physical Education first… great. I'm such a klutz… watch me hurt myself…

Latias was going to have a field day.

* * *

I tripped fifty seven times, I knocked all the water out of the water cooler, and I fell flat on my face once. All in one class period.

"What happened to you?" Vienna asked me.

"The usual. Gym."

Vienna's petite mouth formed an 'O' and she patted my head.

JUST BECAUSE I AM 5 FOOT 1 DOES NOT MEAN I'M A LITTLE KID!

Latias help me, if I wasn't in my current situation (I might be suffering a concussion!) I'd rage at Vi, but that little you-know-what sashayed off to her new friend. Said friend I did not know, but something seemed familiar.

And I don't mean face wise.

* * *

I fiddled with the inside of my shoe all of English class.

I hated this class so much it wasn't funny.

The white cube, the _Aura Detector_, felt smooth to my hand. I quickly snatched it out and shoved it into my black and dark purple messenger bag. The iPod Touch/pokedex/ID card/THING, was also hidden away in my school bag. I had dubbed the pokedex 'the thing' because I simply did not know what it was called. Is that such a crime?

* * *

**And that's chapter two! Now you have met the main characters, you can keep submitting OCs! Oh yeah, if you PM them, try to send them to both of us, as this is a collab fic. Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blazengirl410, here with chapter 3… OCs can still be submitted.**

**Disclaimer: Neither I or xbluexrainx own pokemon. We do own our OCs and ideas.**

I hopped off the bus onto the sidewalk. Gripping my black messenger bag, I headed home. My home was in a cul-de-sac surrounded by thick woods. My family's house is near the middle of the cul-de-sac. It's a brick house with a large back yard for our two dogs.

"Hey, Kelly!" That would be my… Uck, babysitter, Mikayla Taylor. It's not I don't like her, I just think I don't need a babysitter anymore. I'm almost twelve! Still, Mikayla was a cool "kidsitter" (Doesn't that sound so much better?), and was okay with most things, as long as they weren't dangerous. What I planned on doing today… would be classified as dangerous.

"Hi Mikayla." I replied as I leapt up the stairs leading to the front door.

Mikayla grinned. She has brown hair that goes to her mid back, hazel eyes, and has a light tan. She's 6 inches taller than me at 5'4. Today she was wearing a flowing white shirt with a black belt around it, blue jeans, and blue sneakers. I nodded to her and headed towards my room on the second floor. I let out a sigh of relief as I closed the door. I finally could catch my first pokemon.

"Jirachi, where are you?" I called out, making sure not to be too loud.

Jirachi appeared yawning, "Here, now…"

I raised an eyebrow in question, "Yawning? Don't you sleep for a thousand years at a time? How can you yawn if you get good sleep?" I picked up my ds lite and turned it on to check if it was in need of charging.

"Arceus… Banned me from sleeping that long since the believers I were to guide didn't like singing to wake me up. Now I can't get a good sleep…" Jirachi mumbled her voice weary. "I like roses, and butter. Yum, butter…"

"JIRACHI!" I screamed angered at Jirachi's inability to focus. Realizing what I had done, I shoved Jirachi under my bed.

Mikayla burst through the door. "Are you okay? I heard you shout… "Jirachi"…"

I quickly nodded my head, "I just caught Jirachi in Pokemon SoulSilver. Sorry about yelling, I've been trying to get Jirachi forever."

Mikayla nodded, and if she was suspicious about how I caught a Jirachi in a game where it can only be found through trade and event, she didn't say anything.

I leapt off my bed and crouched down, "You can come out now."

Jirachi crawled out, stifling a yawn. "Sorry about that… I just lose it sometimes…" Jirachi frowned, then smiled. "What can I help you with?"

"I want to catch my first pokemon!" I excitedly whispered. "Let me get the map." I sprung up and retrieved the map and my gear from its hiding place in my desk.

Spreading out the map my heart sunk. The map was marked with different symbols, and I could only guess you would never know which place held which pokemon until it was too late. I could end up with a Spinarak, and I'm terrified of Spinarak!

"So, just pick a symbol and we'll go." Jirachi's voice broke through my thoughts and I nodded.

A fist symbol seemed to promise a tough pokemon, a flower a cute pokemon… The others seemed to all promise something different, but who knew what really lay in store? The one that caught my eye was a red firework symbol. I jabbed my finger on it, "There."

I made sure all my gear was in place and Jirachi teleported us to the firework symbol.

* * *

"ECK!" I let out a shriek as a drop of water landed on my head. My shriek echoed off the walls of the cave. Stalactites hung above Jirachi and me, dripping water. The cave had water on the floor splashing when I stepped through it in my sneakers. Water dripped down the walls of the cave.

"It's not that bad." Jirachi said, floating in the air.

I glared daggers at Jirachi, "You aren't walking through it. You can _float_, and avoid the dripping water. You don't have dripping hair in less than one minute, and white sneakers with water marks!" My hands were in fists and I was trembling from anger. I wasn't angry at Jirachi though, I was angry at this stupid cave.

Jirachi sighed, "The faster we do this, the faster you can get out of this cave."

I nodded, still sulking. Wiping my light brown hair out of my face, I made a mad dash for a tunnel. Jirachi followed me floating. I let out a deep breath before sprinting again. I skidded to a stop at a dead end.

"Jirachi, this was the only tunnel. Why is it a dead end?" I whined, feeling my heart sink.

Jirachi frowned, "That can't be right. There has to be some other path…" Her voice faded off.

Desperate, I glanced around the cave. There was nothing on the roof of the cave and the walls felt solid. Was this all a dream? One that made me wish it was real, one that was awesome… It was a cruel dream.

A drop of water landed on my head, bringing me back to reality. This was no dream, but maybe life wasn't being cruel; just testing my determination. I would pass this test! I refuse to give in! I can check the floor! I knelt down as close to the wet floor as I dared. My eyes focused on an odd stalagmite. It looked just like the others, but different. Okay, that made no sense. I mean it looked regular, but it felt different than the others. My hands latched onto the top and pulled with all the strength an 11-year-old girl can muster. The stalagmite easily came off the ground, revealing a trapdoor.

"Whoa…" Jirachi's voice whispered from my shoulder. I had been too focused to even realize her presence. Jirachi's body glowed light blue as she used Psychic to open the trapdoor.

I slid through the opening into darkness. I landed lightly, causing the water at my feet to splash. A light flickered on the other side of the corridor, and I pulled out my pokedex, and pointed it at the light.

A pokemon about 1 and half feet long looked at me, its black eyes showing shock. The pokemon stepped back, its blue feet causing the water to splash.

"Yes!" I shriek triumphed. It was an Oshawott, my favorite pokemon.

The Oshawott gazed at me wide eyed as I checked it in my pokedex.

"Oshawott, the sea otter pokemon. The swordshell on its belly is made of the same components of fingernails. It can be detached from its belly and used like a short sword." My pokedex chimed.

"So um… Jirachi use Psychic!" I cried.

Jirachi landed on the cave's wet floor, her body glowing light blue. Oshawott became surrounded in a light blue light.

Oshawott flinched. The Oshawott was refusing to give in and was fighting Psychic. Oshawott reached for its shell and spun around. The blue light around Oshawott disappeared as Oshawott threw its glowing yellow shell at Jirachi, leaving behind a blue streak.

Jirachi effortlessly floated out of the way, "Did you think that would wo-!" Jirachi was cut off by Oshawott's BubbleBeam creating a wall of bubble between the two. Jirachi gazed at the bubbles, "I can easily handle this."

My eyes widened. A wave of bubbles was heading straight for Jirachi. Jirachi noticed and floated higher up, only to be hit by a glowing yellow shell. Jirachi closed her eyes and used Consfusion.

Oshawott was thrown backwards onto the ground. Oshawott staggered up, just to fall back down. Swirls formed in Oshawott's eyes.

I quickly chucked a pokeball at Oshawott. The pokeball rocked back and forth, before finally stopping. I grabbed it triumphantly. "I've caught my first pokemon. Thanks Jirachi…" My voice faded and I sweatdropped as I realized Jirachi was gone. "That wasn't the nicest good bye…" I shook my head and let Oshawott out of its pokeball. I checked its info on my pokedex. "So you know Water Gun, Bubble Beam, and Shell Blade. And you're a female… You need a nickname!" I flinched as a drop of water landed on my nose. "It's like it's raining in here…" I moaned. "Wait! You'll be Rain!"

Rain nodded in agreement, "Osha! Oshawott!"

"And it's about time to leave this place…" I said under my breath.

* * *

**So, that was chapter 3, with one OC accepted :) We just witnessed Kelly's capture of her Oshawott, and next time, we'll meet another OC and Addie catches her pokemon! Review, xbluexrainx out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, all, xbluexrainx here! We're on a roll! Also, we've got time & snow days, so... anyways, no new OCs yet, keep 'em coming! Now to Blaze with her author note!**

**Here's xbluexrainx's chapter. Blazengirl410 here with the disclaimer... We don't own pokemon. We do own our OCs and ideas...

* * *

**

I sat down into History class and stared out the window. I daydreamed about winning the Pokemon League, and catching some awesomely-powerful/rare pokemon that no one knew of… even if I was getting ahead of myself, I still should be able to dream.

Boken Academy isn't like any other school I've seen. There are three elementary schools, cleverly spread out among the city. The middle school and junior high, which was 5-6 and 7-8, were right next to each other, while the high school was placed in the center of the city. The middle school was called Lion Hill while the junior high was called Ridge Hollow. I was in seventh grade, which meant I went to Ridge Hollow.

The teacher kept babbling on about something about the Renaissance, but I already learned all this in sixth grade at Rosewood Day. I needed to text Maya.

Secretly, of course.

I can't get in trouble on my first day.

"Now then, who painted the Mona Lisa? Miss Hatter?"

"Huh?"

"Who painted the Mona Lisa?"

Does he think I'm stupid? I know this stuff!

"Leonardo da Vinci."

"What was da Vinci's childhood like?"

What was it, pick on Addison Hatter day? Good thing I knew all of this.

"His father was a notary, his mother a peasant. He was illegitimate and his grandparents on his father's side and his father's brother, Francesco, took care of him."

Suck it, mister Abbey.

Mister Abbey looked speechless… and he thought I wasn't paying attention!

* * *

"Where are you going?" Vienna demanded. Her long caramel hair whipping her face and she angrily pushed it behind her ears.

Okay, we just get off the bus and she's demanding where I'm going? Oh heck no!

"Where do you think?" I retorted.

"The… uh…" Vienna said, confused.

That's what I thought.

"Oi, Mom!" I called into our house, "I'm going to explore the city!"

"Okay. Be back by five for dinner!" my mother called to me.

"Got it."

After a quarter mile of walking, I bumped into a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes.

I knew her!

Her name was Mikayla Taylor; she was in my math class (yeah, I'm good at math and I like it).

"Hi, Mikayla," I said.

"Oh, hi, Addie," she said, smiling.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just heading to Wawa. I figured I'd let Kelly do her own little thing for a bit; she's been good lately. Playing on her ds, I don't see how she could get in trouble. Well… that, and my little brother is having a race on who can get to Wawa faster… gotta go!"

"Bye," I said, sighing.

I walked about another half a mile and went into the forest surrounding a stream; I was well hidden.

"Latias?" I whispered.

"Here," the childish voice said. "What do you want? I was in the middle of swimming!"

"I want to catch my first pokemon!"

Latias' amber eyes bore into my navy blue ones.

"Okay!" she chirped, "That's so much more fun then swimming!"

I pulled my map out of my black and dark purple messenger bag, along with some other clothes. I went behind a tree and came out in my navy blue Converse hi-tops, a Valley Forge shirt with "Valley Forge" in navy blue block letters on the loose gray shirt, and black skinny jeans along with form-fitting black fingerless gloves on my hands.

"I'm ready," I said.

I opened the map.

"Where do you want to go?" Latias asked.

I looked at the symbols, each was different and the same. One of the symbols, a red firework, looked like it was blinking.

"Oh?" Latias said, "Someone's at the cave."

I surveyed the map. I stopped at a symbol colored brown with a darker shade of brown in the shape of a rock outlined in a pink-purple color.

"There," I said.

"Oh? The mountain? Great!" Latias said, teleporting us.

* * *

It looked like Mount Coronet on my Pokemon Platinum game. The mountain cave, I mean. It was boulders and small lakes. I could feel the tension that pokemon were giving off that Latias came with a believer… they weren't used to pokemon.

"What pokemon reside here?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, it would spoil the fun! No one knows what their first pokemon will be!" Latias said.

"Oh," I said, "So if like, Vienna were to be a believer, she wouldn't get to pick her pokemon?"

"No."

"Ha! I'd laugh…"

"Do you really think she'll be a believer?" Latias asked.

"No…" I said. She could be really vain, and although she was as a big a fan as me, I knew she'd never want to have real battles. That was just her.

"So, c'mon," the eon pokemon said, "Let's go find a pokemon to battle!"

I grabbed a pokeball and started to wander with Latias.

* * *

"Damn it!" I said. I rarely ever cursed, but this was frustrating.

All these pokemon kept fleeing or fainting!

I wandered the cave some more, and washed my face with some of the water from one of the lakes. Magikarp fled to the other side when I approached, the poor things!

Latias was flying around, having a blast, while I tied my hair into a bun. I needed to take this seriously. This was do or die, only… I wouldn't die.

With that final thought of encouragement, I heard a bell-like sound. We turned to see a light blue round body with a flowing light blue fringed with red tail. It had an upside-down bell-like thing on its head, which was a golden yellow color. It had black eyes and red cheecks.

"Chime, chime."

"Oh look, Addison," Latias said, "A Chimecho."

Latias seemed uneasily relaxed as Chimecho's sound rang beautifully.

I pulled out my pokedex.

"Chimecho, the Wind Chime pokemon. Chimecho rings its cries into its hollow body, creating a bell-like noise. They use their long tails to pluck berries off of trees. The primarily live in caves and mountains."

"Oh!" I squeaked, "Let's try to catch it, Latias! Psychic, let's go!"

As Latias used its psychic attack, the Chimeco barley seemed effected.

"Oh, that wasn't my brightest idea… hm. Dragon Pulse!"

"Got it!" Latias said, "This should be easy."

The Chimecho seemed visibly effected as it used a very weak Confusion.

"Addie, now!"

"Right!" I said, tossing the pokeball.

The center button blinked multiple times and we heard the sound of Chimecho getting caught.

"All right!" I said, "I caught a Chimecho!"

I held the pokeball in my hand like a character from Pokemon would.

Latias sweatdropped and said, "Ash Ketchum didn't really make those ridiculous poses."

"Oh," I said.

"Anyways… good-bye… maybe I'll see you around sometime."

"What?" I said, but Latias was gone.

I thought of my bedroom and there I was, back in my normal clothes… maybe this double-life thing wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

**Blaze here. And there's chapter four. Now both Kelly and Addie have their first pokemon. What will happen next? Only time (and updates) will tell. Please review... Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the new author note system._

_Italics= Blazengirl410_

**Bold= xbluexrainx**

**Ahem… so, here's our fifth chapter! OCs are still accepted, because we haven't gotten to the more exciting part(s) yet… so enjoy until next time!**

_Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon. We DO own our OCs and ideas, some which will be revealed in this chapter… ;D_

* * *

My parents weren't happy to find me soaking wet; especially with the lie I made up. I told them I was bored and decided to skateboard into the nearby pond (I hope to actually try that soon!). My parents were cross, telling me to think before I act, but luckily they didn't blame Mikayla. They understood it was my decision; but not it was my lie. I promised not to attempt that again and they made me get some fresh air. That brings me here, riding my skateboard to the skate park.

I skidded to a stop on the sidewalk as I reached the gates of _Boken Park_ (You weren't expecting that, were you?). The skate park could wait; I didn't like that place anyway. It was so peaceful, so in need of excitement, so not going to happen. Still…

"OOOOF!" What was that? That was me... carelessly walking around and bumping into someone.

_No one's POV_

Mikayla got up from the bench, hoping Addie and Kelly were okay. They had bumped heads and… You know, it's not the most desired way to get hurt. Even worse, Kelly had been wearing a helmet so Addie probably felt a little lightheaded. Mikayla stopped as she saw both girls secretly pull out white squares, both of them turning rainbow. She gapped; this hadn't been expected. She sighed; they were new like her. They wouldn't know one of the most important pieces of info… She would have to teach them.

_Look at no one's POV, now back at me, look at no one's POV, now back at me, this is_

_Kelly's POV/The regular POV for Blazengirl410's chapters…_

R-r-rainbow? That meant she was a believer too…

"You're a believer." I'm not sure who said that. Maybe her, maybe me, probably both of us…

"Addie, Kelly!" I spun around to see Mikayla sprinting over.

The girl, who was "Addie", turned in Mikayla's direction too.

"I didn't know you guys were believers. I'm one too!" that all came out of Mikayla's mouth in one breath. "I can show you the base!"

I raised an eyebrow, "The base? Jirachi didn't mention it…"

Addie nodded, "Latias would have told me."

Mikayla grinned, "Entei didn't tell me; another believer did. Legendaries let believers pass it on; it is _our_ base. It's great there. I can show you how to go there. We just have to go somewhere secretive."

I paused, "You just come up to us and say you're a believer and there's a base for believers?" I shrugged. "Makes sense. Oh, and this is a park. We can go to the wooden playground. There are so many nooks and crannies…"

Mikayla nodded in agreement, while Addie just stood there.

"Um, Addie, are you okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face.

She blinked, "I moved here recently. I want to explore more of Boken…"

I shrugged, "At least you're alive."

Addie raised an eyebrow, but I was already sprinting towards the park's wooden playground. I ducked down underneath one of the structures, followed by Mikayla and Addie.

Mikayla took a deep breath, "Just imagine a pokeball… imagine being called into it… Focus… We're here!"

I opened my eyes in shock. The playground was gone. Instead a vibrant place was there. It was a mellow orange, vibrant yellow, and sky blue. Built in orange square tables rose from the orange floor on (you guessed,) orange poles in the center of the table. Sky blue stools were placed next to the tables. There were nine tables in the room; the closest row was two, the middle row had four, and there were three in the farthest row. On the other side from where I stood was a yellow counter. Above it was a white cross sign. There were two opposite openings next to the counter.

A man who looked around 25 years old paced back and forth in front of the counter. He had short spiky light brown hair, emerald eyes, and black-rimmed glasses. He wore a long white lab coat with beige pants underneath, and navy sneakers. On his shoulder sat a Jigglypuff. His face was grim.

"Professor Rambex!" Mikayla cried out. "Where's everyone? Is something wrong?"

Professor Rambex looked up, "IS SOMETHING WRONG? My egg is missing! I've been watching it for some time, and it's going to hatch soon. All the other believers are out looking for it. You should join them." That was when he noticed Addie and me. "New trainers? This isn't a good time… We'll talk after the egg is found. You can help look for it…" Professor Rambex started towards an exit.

"We should change into our trainer clothes." Mikayla said, earning a nod from Addie.

I frowned, "Trainer clothes? Why wasn't I informed of this? I need to have trainer clothes… You Professor Rambex!" The Professor paused and turned to face me. "Is there a place where I can get clothes?"

The Professor pointed down an exit, "Go left, it's your first right. It can make any clothes in cause the clothes are ripped, torn, or burned." He sweatdropped as he realized I was already running down the hall.

A few minutes later I exited the room. I wore an aqua t-shirt, light gray cargo pants, and aqua and white sneakers. I had grabbed fingerless aqua gloves, and the same baseball cap as the player characters as Pokemon Black and White. Mine had aqua on the front, a white back, a light gray pokeball, and brim.

As I entered the main part of the base, I saw Mikayla and Addie had also changed into their pokemon trainer clothes.

Mikayla wore a red tank top with a black mini vest over it, jean shorts, and blue sneakers. On her hands were blue fingerless gloves.

Addie wore navy Converse hi-tops, black skinny jeans, and a loose gray Valley Forge t-shirt with "Valley Forge" in navy block letters. She wore black fingerless gloves on her hands. A black and purple messenger bag was on her shoulder.

Fingerless gloves are really popular…

I beam at Professor Rambex, "We'll find your egg or my name isn't Kelly Kibou!"

The professor raised an eyebrow, "Kelly Kibou isn't your name is it?"

"It's my name."

"Kibou is Japanese, though you don't look Japanese."

I guess my fair skin, aqua eyes, and long light brown hair in a ponytail didn't fit with my last name. "Still, we'll find it! I bet I can find the egg before you do Mikayla."

Mikayla smirked, "I can beat you easily. Addie should go with you to make it a little fairer."

I smirked back, "We'll be Victorious!"

Professor Rambex sweatdropped, "Why did this conversation come to Victoria Justice? Wait… the egg. NO TIME TO WASTE!"

I grinned at Addie, "Let's try the school. No one else would have thought of searching there."

Addie raised an eyebrow, "Which school?"

"I was thinking Lion Hill. I know my way around there, and it's got a half basement. You know, the ground is lower on one side, so there's a basement. It would keep the egg out of sight."

There was some silence...

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

**So... review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Anyways, if the format is messed up, my apologies... also, OC submissions are still open. We want good OCs, people, and Blaze's note at the end of this chapter is important, so READ IT. Umm, that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: We the authors only own our OCs and ideas. We do not own Pokemon, the mention of Pretty Little Liars, or anything else that's already copyrighted. If we did, I, xbluexrainx, would've had a PLL and Pokemon crossover...**

* * *

"Oh, crap," a man dressed in black cargo pants and loose black t-shirt said. Upon his shirt was a large, dark blue 'T'. His boots were also black, as was his baseball cap. His shady orange-brown eyes darted back and forth as he spotted the item he was looking for roll down the hallway. Why did he have to go to the school? So what if the leader was a tea- whoa, he almost slipped out top-secret information.

"Oh? What's this?" a young boy asked, picking up the pink item.

The man stopped cold.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

"So," Addison began, "Lion Hill?"

"Yeah," Kelly said, leading the former Rosewoodian to the middle school.

Kelly found herself jogging the halls, checking every crevasse she could.

"Where could it be?" Addison asked, "If it's really at the school, don't you think we would've found some evidence?"

Kelly frowned, "Addie, the kids here can be more secretive then you think."

Addison sighed; she wasn't new to secretive people. She did go to Rosewood Day, after all. Her lips formed an 'o' as she said, "Well, let's hope that they don't know what it is… whoever found it."

"Right," Kelly nodded, opening a random locker.

Addison followed the action, "Why is there a chicken egg in here?"

Kelly looked at her, "Um… I never said the kids here were normal."

Addison nodded as she shut the locker. She stopped in front of the bathrooms.

"Okay, look. Who's going into the boy's bathroom?"

"Maybe we should leave those for last," Kelly ventured.

They two heard a crash, and a loudly screamed curse word that started with a 'f' and ended with an 'uck'. The thirteen-year-old girl with short black hair gasped at the word, even if she had said it once when the mean girl of her old school, Emily Saline, told her that she was a hopeless daydreamer. Of course, it was a two-word response, one that gave her a week's work of detentions and scarred-for-life Emily.

Of course, this was when Addison was Kelly's age, and the Liars had complete rein over the school, so it wasn't like anyone was surprised.

The two girls rushed towards the noise, only to see the man dressed in black.

He growled, "If you know what's good for you… leave… you rotten believers."

Of course, he'd whispered the last bit, but Kelly saw his lips moving.

"What was that?"

"I said, leave if you know what's good for you," he said, pushing them, running towards the door leading outside.

"Should we follow him?" Kelly asked.

"No. We've gotta find that egg!" Addison said, pulling out the picture.

Kelly nodded in agreement as the two proceeded to search for the egg.

As they ran, they saw a boy with something that looked very similar to the pink object they were looking for. They sped up and ran past him, grabbing the egg.

* * *

A boy Kelly's age stood exclaiming an egg. It was larger than anything he had ever seen. An ostrich seemed closest, but he doubted someone would paint an ostrich egg pink and white. He had done a quick, but good sketch of it on a page of his drawing pad. He turned as two girls ran past him, snatching the egg away. He scowled, but shrugged. He still had his drawing. That's when he realized that was missing too. He crossed his arms in defeat; was that necessary?

Addison clutched the egg to her chest as she ran. Next to her, Kelly tucked the boy's drawing into a pocket.

Addison rose an eyebrow, "You stole his paper?"

Red blush went across Kelly's nose, "He could have used it as evidence. We couldn't let that happen."

Addison nodded to her companion, not believing her words at all.

As soon as they stopped, Addison said, "So… who was he?"

Kelly frowned, "Not important, let's focus on getting the egg back."

"Ooo, does Kelly-chan have a crush?" Addie said, using a Japanese suffix. "My best friend from Rosewood did that all the time," she explained to the younger girl, who was confused.

"Yeah right, like that's true. We should head back to base," Kelly said, "Let's go!"

* * *

Back at the base, an overjoyed Rambex lovingly held the pink and white egg.

"My precious eggy!" he cooed.

"There he goes again," Mikayla said, sweatdropping.

"Girls," the professor now said, "I want to thank you for finding this egg. You see, this is very important for my research that it does not get harmed… oh?"

The egg started to glow a bright white.

"Nurse Jill!" Rambex called, "It's hatching!"

A Nurse Joy doppelganger appeared, only, her hair was not pink. Rather, it was dark brown.

"I'm coming," she said.

As the white blob of light changed form, it took the shape of a pokemon that the girls knew very well from their Pokemon games.

"It's a Happiny!" the two girls said together.

Nurse Jill ran some tests with the help of her Tabunne, and deemed it healthy. Professor Rambex let it stay with her since it seemed to be attached.

"Now, girls, for you," he said, opening a door, "What are your names?"

"Addison Hatter," Addie said, "But you can call me Addie."

"You already know me, sir," Kelly said.

"Right… Addison and Kelly. Wait right here."

He left, leaving the two girls waiting as he disappeared into the back room.

When he came out fifteen minutes later, he held two eggs, one was a light pink on top, with darker pink on the bottom half, and where the two colors met, the  
dark pink one looked like how a child would draw waves. The other egg was a jade green, with no design.

"This one is for you, Kelly," Rambex said, handing her the green egg. "That's what the machine chose for you."

Kelly took her egg and said, "Thank you so much!"

"And this one is for you, Addison."

He handed her the pink and dark pink egg, Addison's eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh, thank you!"

"You're welcome, girls."

* * *

"Your failure shall be reported," a female coldly said to the man dressed in black.

"Yes ma'am."

"And in the mean time… keep an eye on those believers. We can't have them get in our way anymore. If they do… well, let's just say it won't be pretty," she said this in a cruel manner, and the grunt lowers his head in shame. If he were to mess something up again, he'd be the Jessie, James, and Meowth of the real world. Of course, if he messed up again, he'd be screwing everybody over.

Her auburn hair stayed perfectly in place as she walked out of the room, her ocean blue eyes looked cold.

_How dare those greedy little believers keep pokemon away from the world!_ she thought, _And Rambex wonders why I left the group… he will pay for his __deeds!_

Her name was Admin Alexa.

And her goal was to reveal pokemon to the world… she was going to show the believers that this world could handle the change.

* * *

The grunt took a file off a desk in a classroom. He needed to give it to Alexa, who would give it to the boss. The file contained the information of the seventh grade class at Boken Academy. And as he slipped out of the window, the file read in nice, neat printed letters: _FOR THE BOSS._ And the first file?

_Name: Addison Hatter_

_Age: 13_

_Gender: Female_

_Grade: 7_

_Hometown: Rosewood, PA_

_Status: Believer_

* * *

_Mkay... I want to explain something. A few people metioned travelings partners __and travels in your forms. You may have not realized, but this is supposed to __be THE REAL WORLD. Traveling would mean going missing, and if a lot of pokemon __fans went missing, wouldn't someone get supsicous? That's why they have the __base. That's all... Review... Hopefully we'll have an exciting pokemon battle __soon._

**And something new! Alright, if you've submitted an OC or are submitting one now, answer these questions!**

**1. What legendary solely (only one helped you) helped you? Why did you pick this?**

**2. If you have another believer in your family, when did they become one?**

**3. If you were to get an egg, what pokemon would you hope for?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Uh… hopefully no more OCs, but I suppose they can keep coming… AND FOR THE LOVE OF AIDORI/SHIMA/SARCASM/VAMPIRE KNIGHT/POKEMON/THIS STORY, PLEASE NO MARY SUES! *rant over***

_Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon or the OCs you sent in. We do own our OCs and ideas._

* * *

A day had passed after Kelly and Addie found the Happiny egg and received eggs. Both girls can't wait to find out what pokemon they're going to have. It's 7:00 in the morning and Kelly is hanging out at the base…

Kelly sat on a sky blue stool, her eyes fixed on the jade green egg on the orange table in front of her. On the other side of the table, Rain the Oshawott stood on the stool, her chin resting on the tabletop. The Sea Otter Pokemon's eyes wandered around the room, looking at its occupants. Rain's eyes widened as she saw Nurse Jill. Nurse Jill did look a lot like the Nurse Joy Kelly had shown her a picture of. Rain's eyes went back to the egg and her trainer who was twitching with her inability to stay still for long.

Kelly finally gave in, taking her eyes off the egg. "This place is really cool Rain. I still have more to learn, and I can't wait. Did you know there are three main types of trainer I can be?"

Rain tilted her head, "Wott?"

"A coordinator competes in contests held in the base's own arena. The inside looks like a contest hall from Sinnoh. There are 5 rows of bleachers several meters above ground level, a judge table, and a huge screen that shows the performances. The arena is also used for Master battles. These older teens called Masters battle Master challengers. Breeders take care of pokemon. They know how to make pokemon food and take care of eggs. Their pokemon grow up to become tough battlers."

The Oshawott's eyes widened, "Osha! Wott?"

"I'm going to be a coordinator and I wouldn't mind battling Masters. I already have contest, and battle strategies using your moves. Still, there's one move you can learn that will be very helpful. It's a TM called Ice Beam."

Ice Beam? The Sea Otter pokemon was intrigued, what was this move? Rain got up on the table carefully, as to not knock over the egg.

Kelly's gaze had once again returned to the egg. Rain stepped in front of the egg, waving her arms.

Kelly laughed, "Let me guess, you want to learn the TM?" Rain nodded. "I'll ask Nurse Jill."

Rain leapt on Kelly's shoulder as the girl walked over to Nurse Jill.

Nurse Jill smiled from bashing the counter. "How may I help you?"

"TMs?"

The nurse nodded, "Each trainer is allowed one TM per week."

"What choices?"

The nurse shrugged, "All of them that are compatible with one of your pokemon. It does take several days before a pokemon can master the move though."

Kelly nodded, "Can I have an Ice Beam?"

Nurse Jill disappeared behind the counter, and reappeared a minute later with a notebook. "You can follow these instructions to teach your pokemon Ice Beam."

* * *

_Kelly's POV_

I walked down the hallway; lunch box in hand. It was 11:45 and that meant 15 minute lunchtime. It wasn't a big change from last year's 20 minutes since my wave always lined up early. I stepped through the open double doors and headed towards my usual table. I stopped as I spotted my childhood friends, Antonio and Edward.

Antonio noticed me and pulled Edward over to me. "Kelly! Me and Beast challenge you and Fire to a battle!" Beast is Antonio's male Typhlosion, and Fire is my female, everstone holding Quilava. Most times I chose the water starter, Antonio the fire, and Edward the grass starter. Johto and Kanto were exceptions. We loved to battle each other. I loved crushing Petal, Edward's female Meganium. He insisted it was the type advantage, but I know better.

Antonio waved his hand in front of my face impatiently. "Earth to Oshy!"

Edward rolled his emerald eyes, "I don't think that's necessary."

Antonio's emerald eyes glared at his brother. "Says mister, my dark hair is thoroughly brushed every day." Edward looked like he could kill Antonio, so I decided to make my exit. "We'll talk later!" Antonio called after me.

* * *

I sat down at my usual table quickly. My encounter with Antonio and Edward felt different. I just couldn't place it though. I didn't have a crush on either, though I admit Antonio is a little cute, I'd never think of him like that. I admit… I have feelings for someone else. Still, back to Ant and Ed. They seemed secretive to me; I know them well. Could they be believers too?

* * *

I spotted them before they saw me. It was hard to miss them. Edward's dark brown combed hair and love of green, yellow, and white pointed him out. Antonio's unruly light brown hair, and red, orange, and yellow clothes could be spotted through any crowd. Usually I would greet them, but today was not a usual day.

I pulled my Aura Detector out of my pocket and faced it in their direction. It turned rainbow.

I slammed my locker shut and headed to my homeroom, where I could be away from them. I wasn't in the mood.

* * *

I landed on the concrete sidewalk, dashing to my house. I unlocked the front door and walked in. My sister was sitting on the couch checking facebook on her Mac. Her name is Megan and she's 17. She takes college classes occasionally, and works with kids. She has dyed dark brown hair, denim blue eyes, and pale skin. Meg acknowledged me with a nod and turned back to her Mac. I plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

"Did you get the mail?" I didn't turn to answer my sister's question; she wouldn't have.

"No, you can get it."

To my surprise, she actually did get the mail. Whatever, I wanted to watch the end of The City of Memories. I had only gotten to the part where Zero is introduced.

"Yo, Kelly, you've got mail." My eyes widened. The only mail I got was birthday party invites, and magazines. Megan tossed me a small white envelope. The return address read: Star Incorporations. I gently pulled off the star sticker holding the envelope shut. A small white paper tumbled out:

_Congratulations on your egg! I'm proud. Sorry about my exit before. Arceus was sending a call out to all legendaries and I didn't want to be late. Apparently, some people are trying to show proof that pokemon exist. Arcues is very worried about this; being in charge of all pokemon isn't easy. Don't worry though; there shouldn't be any problem. Just be careful of Alexa. Opps! I wasn't supposed to say that. Arcues forgive me! I can't change that now…_

_Signed,_

_The legendary who opened her mouth too wide,_

_Jirachi_

I smiled, who said legendaries were perfect?

* * *

_Okay, I talked about a battle last chapter. That will have to wait for a bit for Kelly. Anyways, xbluexrainx and I have started the OC deciding process. We are still accepting OCs at the moment. xbluexrainx?_

**Hi, guys. xbluexrainx here. We've gotten to a point where all Sue-like characters won't be in. So, yeah…**

**More questions you ask? But of course!**

**1. Since your character's a pokemon fan, what games do they own?**

**2. A legendary has challenged you to a battle. Which one is it and why?**

**3. From last chapter's file, what would yours look like?**

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Ugh, sorry for the super late update... school, tests, procrastination; word didn't work for a day, etc. Anyways, here's chapter 8. And the definition of a Mary Sue is a character that has incredibly unique abilities and is unnaturally talented at everything. Everyone loves them, and they are perfect. Strange eye colors are Sue-like, like, eyes changing color due to weather, ect. They can get anything they want just by asking. Also, their personality is very perfect, like, "Very, very brave and strong and always wins battles. S/he had a horrible past, etc." Anyways, my rant is done, Blaze for the disclaimer!**

_Disclaimer: We don't own pokemon or your OCs. We do own our OCs and ideas.

* * *

_

I wasn't quite sure when I'd talk to Kelly again; we didn't see each other in school that much. Of course, there was also my sister. Nagging about shopping, her latest boyfriend, and such.

"I mean, Harry's like, a PMSing girl when he's with me," she complained one day.

"I. Don't. Care," I groaned as I unlocked the door to our house.

"But I mean, he's so hot!"

"And you wonder why people think you're an airhead?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Shush yourself," Vienna whined. "And besides. The only reason I'm putting up with this hellhole with no normal but hot guys is cause mom's _finally_ getting married."

"Don't remind me," I said as I went into the kitchen.

* * *

I didn't see much joy in pre-ordering games. I mean, who in Hades' name would spend five bucks reserving a game that costs what, a good forty or so dollars?

I'll tell you who…

Me.

Yeah, go and think I'm crazy. I don't mind; I _am_ crazy. But I mean, if I don't preorder it, I won't get it later on… hehe…

I started up my Pearl version game, where I had just gotten the shiny Suicune.

"What? _Mother_!" I heard Vienna's voice scream, cracking a bit. "You can't make me do this!"

"But sweetie, you were accepted on full scholarship! You _have_ to go!" my mother said right back.

"Ugh! You are impossible! I'm not going to that damned school and that is _final_!"

Vienna's scream hurt my ears as I ran downstairs to see her in tears and my mother gone.

"What's-"

"That _bitch_ is making me go to boarding school _again_ because I have ADD and apparently need to go to a special school!" Vienna spat out the words like venom, "And just when I was getting used to regular school!"

I didn't know what to say as I just _stood there._ I mean, what was I doing? I stood up straighter and grabbed one of my mother's many brand new sketchpads and ran off to the park.

I really couldn't stand the drama.

* * *

As I doodled the scene in front of me when a girl with short black hair approached.

"Whatcha drawin'?"

She had on this crème colored shirt that said, "There Are Three Kinds of People in This World. Those Who Can Count and Those Who Can't" in capital black block letters, skinny jeans, and a pair of black boot I'd just seen in Vienna's _Seventeen _magazine.

Then it hit me like a pile of bricks.

_I knew this girl!_

About two days ago (the day before the egg incident), juniors from the high school came for their service hours, and this girl had come to my friggin' art class!

"Just the lake," I said.

"Nice," she said as she opened to a fresh page in her sketchbook and got her pencils, "Allegra Vivom."

"Addison Hatter," I said in a dazed manner. My lack of sleep was catching up to me.

"Not enough sleep?"

How did she-?

"You're talking out loud."

Oh. I am not!

"Oh but you are."

"I am not!" I said, closing my mother's now sketched-in sketchbook that was probably now mine.

"You were," Allegra argued; I got frustrated.

I gathered my stuff as I said, "Well, I've gotta get home."

"Alright. See you at the base."

"Ri- wait, what?"

But she was already gone.

* * *

A letter for me lie on my bed; my name addressed in red letters.

The return address was a strange one; at least, I'd never seen it before in real life.

_Alto Mare Inc._

The letter, however, was plain enough for me to see. I curled up next to my egg and began reading.

_Hey and congrats on the egg! As your legendary I'm proud! Haha sorry I left so abruptly, but, cha'know, when Arceus calls, Arceus calls. I had to go this time. Cause like, it was _big._ Like skip-and-have-your-legendary-status-revoked big. Cause, you know, this organization is like, trying to expose pokemon! Wait… too much info! Ugh, I said… wrote nothing. Meet someone named Alexis and beware! Again, I said nothing._

_From the legendary that can't shut up (and is proud!),_

_Latias_

Wait. What did she mean, _"this time"_?

* * *

**Questions:**

**1. If you were being blamed for something you didn't do, what are you being blamed for?**

**2. Arceus has let you borrow his powers. Why? (please give a logical answer; "he didn't" is acceptable)**

**3. What would _your _letter look like?**

**Review :3**


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the wait. Anyways, read the chapter and feel free to review. Disclaimer?_

**We don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

Mew zipped through the hallway, barely taking care to avoid crashing into any of the other legendaries. Mew sighed in relief as she spotted Shaymin's room. The tired legendary flung herself through the curtains that served as doors and found herself too exhausted to get up.

The Shaymin glanced over her quizzically, "More messenger missions? I thought Arceus would have stopped by now…"

The Mew sighed, "No, Shay. It's necessary. Keeping around fifty legendaries in check after the news that our way of life may be ruined isn't easy. Especially since some of them are who-knows-where."

Shay gave a sad smile before replying, "Yes…" The Shaymin quickly regained her smile. "But don't worry! The believers will handle the situation! We're in good hands! I hope…"

* * *

_With the believers_

"I want a battle!"

The words seemed to fill the believers with energy. Who could blame them? The base had been sitting at the tables, waiting for something to happen. All of the masters were busy, and most believers were still new and couldn't host an interesting battle.

But they had forgotten about him.

Professor Rambex helped the believers out, his ever so faithful Jigglypuff by his side, but they forgot said Jigglypuff could fight. Of course, none of the current believers had ever seen the Jigglypuff fighting, so its power was doubted.

Kelly grinned, clutching her egg as she followed the flow of trainers into the arena. She quickly sat down to the right of Antonio. After somewhat carefully placing the jade green egg next to her, Kelly released Rain from her poke ball. She grinned at the Sea Otter Pokemon, "Pay attention Rain. We'll be battling too soon, and we can use this as a chance to learn. Okay?"

"Osha!" Rain beamed, sharing in its trainer's excitement.

Girl and pokemon turned to the battlefield. Mikayla tossed a pokemon in the air, "Shinx, let's go!"

On the opposite side Rambex's Jigglypuff leapt off his shoulder. Nurse Jill stood in the position of referee, her nurse's outfit swapped for a pale pink t-shirt, white skirt, and a white lab coat. Her hair was down. Nurse Jill glanced over at Mikayla, "You get the first move."

Mikayla nodded, "Shinx, use Tackle!"

The Flash Pokemon galloped toward Jigglypuff. The professor quickly issued a command, "Jigglypuff, dodge and use Round!" Jigglypuff nimbly leapt into the air, while Shinx slid to a stop below it. Rainbow waves omitted from Jigglypuff's mouth, causing Shinx to wince.

Mikayla's expression was determined and she quickly issued another command, "Shinx, quick, use Spark before Jigglypuff lands back on the ground!" A yellow orb of electricity formed into Shinx's mouth. The Flash Pokemon launched the orb towards Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff put her hands in front of herself and deflected the orb.

Kelly's mouth formed an 'O'. "Wow-oh! Professor Rambex is powerful! Can't say I expected that! Right, Antonio?"

The boy nodded, his eyes fixed on the battle. "I wonder what other pokemon Rambex has."

"They'll be just as powerful as Jigglypuff for sure! I can't wait!"

"Jigglypuff, Rollout!" Jigglypuff leapt back as Shinx quickly backed away. The Balloon Pokemon curled up into a ball and began rolling towards Shinx. The slow speed quickly increased as Jigglypuff rammed into Shinx. Jigglypuff landed daintily on her feet while Shinx flew through the air, skidding on the ground.

Mikayla sighed as she saw Shinx's swirly eyes. She recalled Shinx into its poke ball and threw another poke ball into the air.

Kelly leaned forward, eager to see Mikayla's next pokemon. A grin lit up her face and she pulled out her pokedex.

The pokedex chimed, "Plusle, the cheering pokemon, it cheers on friends with pom-poms made of sparks. It drains power from telephone poles."

Professor Rambex grinned, "Wow! I've haven't battled in so long! I forgot how much fun it is! Now, I think my other pokemon so get to battle. Jigglypuff return! Leafy, I choose you!" The man hurled a poke ball onto the field. It landed awkwardly on the ground, still unopened.

Mikayla frowned, "Shouldn't you-" She was interrupted as a tremor went through the ground, causing the whole arena to shake.

Kelly grasped her egg and Rain tightly. She was grinning as the tremor stopped, "That felt awesome!"

On the battlefield stood a huge Venusaur. Plusle's eyes bugged out. While the small pokemon was nimble, the grass giant's advantage was obvious.

Mikayla merely frowned, "Plusle, use Quick Attack."

The Plusle dashed forward, a white trail behind it. It jumped at the Venusaur, leaping on its head. Venusaur frowned and glanced over at Rambex, waiting for a command. Rambex hesitated, "Venusaur, could you use Sleep Powder?"

Mikayla tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? He's asking his pokemon to do a move? What's with that? It seemed like he had trained Venusaur a lot, and they would have been close… I don't- Plusle use Quick Attack and dodge!"

Plusle nodded as it leapt off the grass type pokemon's head. The next moment sparkling blue powder blew out of Venusaur's flower. Plusle leapt out of the way and circled Venusaur, waiting for its chance to attack.

Rambex frowned, "Sleep Powder, again!"

Seeing its chance, Plusle leapt forward and struck Venusaur in the head. Venusaur merely grunted and shook the small pokemon off his head. Plusle yawned as blue powder surrounded it. Plusle shook its head, desperate to stay awake, but soon toppled onto the ground.

"Venusaur, return."

Mikayla's eyebrows shot upward. "What? We have to finish the battle! It's not done-"

Professor Rambex shook his head, "I've had an unfair advantage since the beginning with my experienced pokemon. You did well Mikayla. Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be."

"-until it's done." Mikayla finished, glaring in the direction Professor Rambex had went. "I'll make sure that battle is continued someday. And I'll be ready."

Nurse Jill stepped forward, "Here, Mikayla, I'll heal your pokemon." She hurried out of the room to return Shinx and Plusle to full health.

Kelly bounded down the bleachers towards Mikayla. "Hey! Mikayla! That was awesome! Rain and I can't wait until we get to battle! Your spirit is infectious! Do you think you could help me teach Rain Ice Beam tomorrow?"

Mikayla smiled. "Rain, huh?" She patted the Oshawott. "I'd be glad to help. Anyway, I'm going to check on my pokemon. See you later."

Kelly nodded, a smile on her face. She turned towards Rain. "We'll battle Mikayla one day. Not today though, or tomorrow, but someday. And who knows? That someday might be soon."

* * *

_There you have it. A battle. More battles will be occurring when we get to the exciting part, but we're not quite there yet. Still, when we are there, the battles will be more intense. That's for sure. xbluexrainx, have anything to add?_

**Yeah. Sorry we've been… inactive… anyways, not quite sure when next chapter will be, but hey, enjoy this one!**

**You're all question-free this time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry. I don't have an excuse. Just… so busy. School. Sports. Life… but still. I should've worked a little… but anyways, here we go. Blaze, ya got anything to say?**

_We still don't own Pokemon or your OCs or pop culture references. We still own our OCs, though._

* * *

**The Believers**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I crashed when I got home. My head hit the pillow and I was out faster than you could say 'pokemon'. However, half an hour into my peaceful sleep, Vienna blared 3OH!3 louder than the speakers should've allowed.

_YOU WALK ON STREETS OF GOLD__—_

I threw my lamp against the wall and screamed, "WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MUSIC UP?"

I heard Vienna click the pause button as she replied, "Jeez. Calm the freak down."

With that, her door opened and slammed shut and I heard the TV turn on and the theme song to _Pretty Little Liars_ play.

I wasn't going to get back to sleep, so I headed down to make some food for my starving stomach.

* * *

I made one of my mom's frozen Jenny Craig lunches and shoved the food down my throat while simultaneously attempting to read George Orwell's _Animal Farm_. I was close to finishing it for the seventh time when the doorbell rang.

"YO, AD, YOU GET IT!" Vienna shouted from the living room where I could smell coffee ice cream. Of course, that only meant one thing… she was dumped by whoever she was dating. She only got this way when she was the dumpee, not the dumper.

I got up and headed to the door when…

"Chime, chime!"

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head to the staircase to see Chime floating in the hallways. My blood stopped cold and I took deep breaths to calm myself.

The doorbell rung again and I sprinted to the door to see a boy my age standing there. He was a brunet with hazel eyes, dressed in dark wash skinny jeans (which I really didn't like when guys wore) and a Boken Athletics t-shirt

"Oh!" he said, "I thought Vienna Hatter lived here…"

"She does," I said skeptically, "I'm her twin. Why are you here…?"

"I'm Jordan. I want to talk to Vi—"

"YOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Vienna's angry shout echoed from behind me. The only thing I was worried about was if she saw Chime or not.

"Vi, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and—"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, fool."

Vienna—for the first time that I've seen her around guys she had once dated—was truly angry and upset. Her mascara ran down her face from tears that she'd recently shed, and so I slipped away from the scene.

I climbed up the stairs and hit Chime with the pokeball and she returned without much of a fight.

I grabbed my bag and climbed out my window, hitting the ground with a _thud_. Darting off to the base, I felt like a pair of eyes were watching me, but I ignored the feeling.

(A pair of eyes was hidden in a bush, watching Addison as she sprinted to the base. _So it was true, _the figure thought, _that girl's with the believers._)

When I reached the base, I was greeted with a familiar face. I'd just seen it at the park an hour or so ago…

"Hey!" Allegra greeted.

"Um… hi," I said, panting heavily.

A soda was tossed my way, nearly spilling _and_ hitting me on the head. I noticed everyone else had one…

"Yo," a girl who looked like she was in her mid-twenties said… first thing I noticed was that her hair was _electric blue_. "I'm Sasha. Everyone calls me Sparky, though. And you are…?"

"Addison. Addison Hatter. Everyone calls me Addie, but how is that relevant to almost hitting me in the head with a soda… which is very good, by the way."

"Well one, it looked like ya needed it. I just got back from Wawa and the Prof said that I should, and I quote, 'at least be useful and get the believers something to drink.' So, I bought a pack of Coke. Everyone loves Coke-a-Cola, right?"

She began to ramble into space when I slid myself into a chair, and Chime came out again.

"So, what's up with you, Kelly?"

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Uhh, you okay there?"

"Huh what? Of course I'm fine, Addie! What's new with you?"

I choose to ignore the mild personality switch.

"Nothing. Sister's being overdramatic with her boyfriend issues and… I have a paper due on Monday… that I have not started yet…"

"And you were given a week, right?"

"Yuppers."

"It's Saturday. What have you been doing in the meantime?"

"Oh, nothing big, Kel, you know, just having montage-worthy chase scenes with guys that want to do god-knows-what with pokemon, saving an egg, becoming a believer… dealing with Vienna, mostly."

Kelly glared at my nickname for her, and said, "Don't call me 'Kel'."

"Okay, Kel~," I sang.

"_ADDISON!_"

I got up and started to run, Kelly on my heels.

"_Get back here!_" she shouted right as something strange started to happen.

I can't really describe it, but let's just say this—a bright white light being emitted from an egg-shaped object blinded me.

* * *

**Well… sorry about shortness. I've been on severe writer's block and just life in general. So. Blaze with the closing statement and questions!**

_Feel free to review and tell us what you think. ^_^_

**Questions:**

**3. Who would be your character's love interest? A character already in the story or one you made up?**

**2. What song would you have blared instead of Streets of Gold by 3OH!3?**

**1. Can you find all the pop culture references? If so, what are they?**


End file.
